


Better Than Hercules (Thor x Reader)

by longliveloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Thor is just perfect, and adorable, figured if Thor were to watch Disney, he would most likely enjoy Hercules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longliveloki/pseuds/longliveloki
Summary: Based off the prompt: “Which asshole hasn’t returned the DVD I want from the library yet?"





	Better Than Hercules (Thor x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on my deviantart account: swiggityswagtama

You were practically foaming at the mouth when the librarian told you that the movie Hercules still hasn’t been returned yet. You’re running on a second month of no Hercules, and right now you were ready to strangle whomever was keeping that movie from you. 

You were currently babysitting your nieces for a few months while your sister was away on an extended business trip overseas. Thankfully, your mother came over almost every day to help with the little devils. Neither of the girls would stop screaming and crying every night because Hercules is the last Disney movie to watch in your Disney movie marathon. You were running out of movies to watch with them, desperately trying to keep their minds off that one, currently elusive movie.

So every single day, you would go to the library to look for the movie, and every single day the librarian would tell you the same thing; “I’m sorry ma’am, but the gentleman who borrowed the movie has yet to return it.” 

Looks like this day isn’t any different. You grumbled at the woman after hearing the same excuse for the billionth time, but looked for other animated films to appease the two little beasts waiting for you at home with your mother, who very graciously offered to look after them while you attempt to find that freaking movie again.

Seeing as this was the only library around for many miles, this place was your only chance at getting the movie. Sure you could buy it onDemand or off Amazon, but you would rather die than spend money on something that you can get for free. Screaming nieces be damned! 

Your mother offered to buy the movie for them, but you constantly refused. You were going to get that movie for free even if it’s the last thing you do. 

To say you were stubborn would be a horrific understatement.

You glare at the librarian after you find a few other movies that are hopefully be good enough. You were _seething_ inside. Who the hell would keep the movie for two months? **Two** months! Your blood pressure must be reaching a very unhealthy range.

You mentally try to calm yourself down before you pop a blood vessel. _Relax, (Y/N). I’m sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why this man hasn’t returned it yet. Maybe he broke the disk? Maybe he misplaced the movie? Or maybe he -_

Suddenly, a loud voice booms behind you, “Hello, keeper of books. I have come to return what you Midgardians call a “movie”. I must say, this Hercules man is quit the hero! I must have watched this movie a hundred times!” You turn around and see none other than Thor, son of Odin, one of the Avengers. He looks at you and nods his head in acknowledgement. You can feel your cheeks heating up.

_… or maybe he’s Thor. Great._

The librarian flushes as well, obviously pleased to see the handsome god. “Oh, thank you sir. Did you enjoy the movie? Hercules is definitely amazing, but I think you’re even more heroic!” She leans over the table, trying to puff out her chest. You can’t help but roll your eyes at the obvious attempt to get Thor’s attention in more ways than one.

Thor smiles politely and thanks her for the compliment. “I was informed by some of my comrades that when you take a movie from here, that you must return it. I apologize for I thought I was able to keep the movie.” He passes the movie to the librarian, who takes it, purposely brushing her hand against his. 

_Okay… can this lady stop and flirt with him on her **own** time?_ You were becoming peeved. Sure you found Thor attractive, most women (and hell, even men) did as well. However, Thor would never bother himself with a Midgardian again after his rocky breakup with Jane (who apparently was seeing someone else behind his back. Ouch Jane, just.. ouch.). So really, most of the people who try to gain his attention are just setting themselves up for rejection. 

The librarian tries her best to muster a - seductive? - smile, but to you she looks like she’s trying to hold in a fart. “You know, Sir,” she starts, giggling, “You are _more_ than welcome to borrow the movie for another week! Heck, you can borrow it for however long you want it for!”

Oh _**HELL**_ no. This bitch did NOT just offer to practically give him the movie. Thor or not, you will not allow your nieces to be disappointed any longer!

Your smile is very tight-lipped as you butt in, venom clearly in your voice. “I’m sorry, miss _Librarian_ ,” you make sure to emphasize that she is clearly just a library employee and therefore should act like one, “but I believe I’ve been asking for TWO MONTHS to borrow that movie so my nieces can watch it. They’ve been crying every single night because that is the last movie we need to watch to complete our Disney marathon,” finding some sense of confidence, you turn to Thor to beseech that he let you take the movie. “Mr. Thor, I’m sorry to beg you, but I really need that movie. It’s only for one night. I hate seeing my nieces so disappointed. I would be forever grateful if you allow me to borrow the movie for tonight!”

You can tell your cheeks are probably the color of tomatoes, and you _almost_ cringe at how desperate you sound. But the image of your crying nieces in your mind is enough to make you not care in this moment. You can die of embarrassment tomorrow!

He smiles, a smile that nearly blinds you, and puts a hand on your shoulder. “Fair lady, of course you may take the movie for the night. Keeper of books, I shall allow Lady -” he looks at you, expecting you to give him your name. “Oh, uh (Y/N).” His grip on your shoulder tightens a bit. “I shall allow Lady (Y/N) to take this movie for tonight.”

The librarian gives you a nasty look, clearly peeved that you were the one to bring out such a dazzling smile from him. 

You sigh softly in victory, excited to see how happy your nieces will be. 

Thor stands there while you wait for the librarian to scan your library card and issue the movie to you for the night. You glance at him out of the corner of your eye and catch him staring at you, a small smile on his face. _Could he be checking me out?_ You internally chuckle at the idea. Yeah, like the freaking god of thunder would be checking a human like _you_ out.

Though you're squirming a bit under his gaze, you know you need to thank him. After all, he’s not only a superhero, a god, and freaking handsome as hell, but he did offer to give you the movie when he easily could have said no. 

“Mr. Thor -” you start, but he interrupts you, “Please, just Thor, Lady (Y/N).” You can’t help but blush. “Okay, then please, call me (Y/N). Thor, I wanted to thank you for letting me take the movie for tonight. I heard you say that you really enjoyed it, so I feel a little guilty that I’ll be taking it from you.”

Again, he nearly blinds you with one of those perfect smiles of his. “Fair (Y/N), it is quite alright. I can tell you quite like these Midgardian movies, and I quite like them myself. How about in return for giving you the movie, you accompany me to one of those structures I believe is called a movie theater?”

Your throat runs dry. Was _THE_ Thor asking you out to a movie? You quickly recover, not about to let a chance like this out of your grasp.

“I would love to, Thor. It’s very kind of you to offer!” Your heart is nearly beating out of your chest. 

_I’m sure he’s just being a gentleman because he feels bad about keeping the movie for so long._ You attempt to rationalize why he would be asking you because you can’t seriously believe he’s into you.

He nods at the librarian, grabbing your card and the movie and handing them to you. “This is most wonderful, we shall have a splendid date!” Your jaw nearly drops. Oh wow, it really IS a date!

He digs into his pocket and hands you a business card with his number on it. You have to stifle a snort, thinking it adorable that he has his own business card. Probably something that man Stark came up with.

Thor grabs your hand and kisses the back of it. “I bid you farewell, dear (Y/N). Do please get in contact with me so I may see you again.” He says, winking at you and bounding out of the library.

You are momentarily speechless. You have a date with Thor. _You have a date with Thor!_ You can’t believe it. In addition to finally having the movie you’ve been pining after for months, you have one hell of a story to tell your nieces - you, (Y/N) (Y/L/N), have a date with a prince.

You excitedly tell your nieces about the events of today that night, Hercules playing in the background but being completely ignored.

After all, you’ll be going on a date with someone who’s even _better_ than Hercules!


End file.
